marvel_abcfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y./Sezon 2
23 września 2014 14 października 2014 |finał = 12 maja 2015 16 czerwca 2015 |odcinki = 22 |poprzedni = Sezon pierwszy |następny = Sezon trzeci }}Sezon 2 – drugi sezon serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.”, składający się z dwudziestu dwóch odcinków liczących około 45 minut. Sezon zamówiony został przez stację ABC 8 maja 2014 roku''Jesienna ramówka stacji ABC na sezon 2014/2015. Premierowy odcinek drugiego sezonu wyemitowano w Ameryce 23 września 2014 roku na kanale ABC, zaś w Polsce premiera sezonu miała miejsce 14 października 2014 roku za pośrednictwem kanału FOX Polska"Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y" - 2. sezon w Polsce na FOX od 14 października. Amerykański finał drugiego sezonu odbył się 15 maja 2015 roku, natomiast polski 16 czerwca 2015 roku. Od 11 lipca 2015 roku sezon drugi dostępny jest w Stanch Zjednoczonych w serwisie NetflixWhat’s New on Netflix: June 2015, a w Polsce od 6 października 2017 roku w serwisie ShowmaxSUPERBOHATEROWIE MARVELA ZMIERZAJĄ DO SHOWMAX. Opis Po pomocy w pokrzyżowaniu planów HYDRY, agent Phil Coulson zostaje mianowany na stanowisko dyrektora T.A.R.C.Z.Y. i powierzone mu zostaje zadanie odbudowania agencji. Agentka Melinda May, doświadczona pilotka, mistrzyni sztuk walki i długoletnia przyjaciółka nadal będzie pilnować Coulsona, w obliczu tajemniczych rytów, które ten wyżłabia na ścianach. Grant Ward, świetnie wyszkolony do walki i działań szpiegowskich, okazał się szpiegiem HYDRY, który zdradził T.A.R.C.Z.Ę. i teraz przebywa w zamknięciu z dala od świata i dawnych kolegów z zespołu. Jednak to nie ostatni raz, gdy go widzimy... Pozostawieni przez Warda na śmierć w głębinach oceanu, agent Leo Fitz - błyskotliwy inżynier oraz agentka Jemma Simmons - genialna biochemiczka, znaleźli sposób ucieczki z podwodnego grobowca, jednak nie wszystko poszło gładko. Fitz zapadł w śpiączkę i może już nigdy nie odzyska w pełni swoich sił umysłowych, co okazało się druzgocącym ciosem dla Simmons. Natomiast komputerowa hakerka Skye, obecnie już pełnoprawna agentka T.A.R.C.Z.Y., odkryła swoje korzenie jako 0-8-4 - obiekt nieznanego pochodzenia - oraz fakt, iż jej rodzice uchodzili za „potwory”. Czy w osobowości Skye kryje się uśpiona ciemna strona? Do zespołu Coulsona dołącza Lance Hunter, dziarski najemnik i snajper o bystrym umyśle. Ponieważ nie wspinał się po drabinie agencyjnej kariery czy pomagając im, może się kierować ukrytymi pobudkami? Komu zatem może zaufać Coulson, starając się odbudować T.A.R.C.Z.Ę.? Obsada Odcinki Wydanie domowe Wydanie domowe kompletnego sezonu drugiego serialu „Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.” na DVD i Blu-ray trafiło do sprzedaży 18 września 2015 rokuSDCC: Jeph Loeb Unveils the Future of “Agents of SHIELD,” “Agent Carter” & More. Płyty zawierały dwadzieścia dwa odcinki liczące około 45 minut, a także specjalne dodatki: * usunięte sceny, * gagi i wpadki na planie. Wideo Agenci_T.A.R.C.Z.Y._sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_„Rollercoaster_Ride” Agenci_T.A.R.C.Z.Y._sezon_2_-_materiał_promocyjny_2_„Saving_Lives” Agenci_T.A.R.C.Z.Y._sezon_2_-_podsumowanie Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. - sezon 2 FOX (1) Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y. - sezon 2 FOX (2) Ciekawostki * Akcja drugiego sezonu toczy się w II Fazie franczyzy 'Marvel Cinematic Universe' po „Strażnikach Galaktyki”, a przed „Ant-Manem”. ** Akcja odcinka „Parszywa szóstka” rozpoczyna wydarzenia przedstawione w filmie „Avengers: Czas Ultrona”. Odbiór * W serwisie Rotten Tomatoes krytycy przyznali drugiemu sezonowi serialu wynik 94% ze średnią ocen 7,2/10MARVEL'S AGENTS OF S.H.I.E.L.D.: SEASON 2 (2014-2015)''. Przypisy }} Zobacz też Kategoria:Sezony Kategoria:Sezony serialu Agenci T.A.R.C.Z.Y.